The One Ring belongs to
by Sonata Arctica89
Summary: What if Pippin got the ring not Frodo?
1. The Start

This is when Pippin and walk's in his house after the party and Gandalf returns  
  
"Lalalalalalalala!" Yelled Pippin "MY GOD! PIPPIN COULD YOU HAVE BEEN ANY LOUDER?!?!" yelled Gandalf. "Oh sorry bout that. So did you find anything about that ring?" asked Pippin "Hmmm well yes I think I may have. Let me see the ring" Pippin hands Gandalf the ring and Gandalf put it in the fire and then gives it to Pippin "Do you see anything?" ask Gandalf "No nothing besides the teeth marks." Replied Pippin "TEETH MARKS I SAID NOT TO TRY AND EAT IT!" yelled Gandalf "I have two things to say. One it was Merrys idea not mine and two the ring has some strange writing on it." Pippin said "The writing is that of Mordor and I shall not say it here. In the common speech it says "One ring to rule them all one ring to" Gandalf begun "Bla Bla Bla who cares? I don't" yelled Pippin "That's it now I want you to take this ring to Bree and I will meet you there. And no buts. Farwell and go alone." Said Gandalf " O.K"  
  
Gandalf leaves  
  
"Merry Merry Merry! Please take me to Bree!" demanded Pippin " Sure buddy old pal!" replied Merry  
  
As they were walking though a cornfield they suddenly ran in to Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Hi Frodo, Hi Sam" said Pippin and Merry at the same time. "Hello Mr. Pippin and Mr. Merry." Replied Sam "What are you two doing out here?" asked Frodo. "We are just going to Bree to give Gandalf this weird ring that if it finds its master it will take over Middle Earth." Replied Pippin " HAHAHA! And out of every hobbit in the Shire Mr. Gandalf sends you HAHAHAHA!" yelled Sam" Hey are you making fun of Pippin here? I will not allow you to! For I am Meriadoc HAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Merry "Um sorry to break up your big moment Merry but we know who you are." Frodo said "Ya I know but I just wanted to say that." replied Merry. " Well now you have hey would you two like to come to Bree with us?" asked Pippin " Sure thing that roll!" yelled Frodo " Wait Mr. Frodo this could be dangerous look at that cliff over there you could fall and break a bone!" yelled Sam but it was to late everyone had already fell down the cliff. " Mushrooms!" yelled Pippin " Hey I think we should get off the road because the butterfly might try to kill us!" yelled Frodo " Get off the road! Watch out for the butterfly!" yelled Pippin. They all rand and hid under a weird tree thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
What happens next? Is it a butterfly or something else? Please review the more reviews the more I write ( 


	2. Merry

This starts off when Bilbo leaves and Pippin walks in.  
  
"Bilbo!" Pippin yelled "Bilbo is not here my dear Pippin" replied Gandalf. "Then where is he?" demanded Pippin "Bilbo has gone to Rivendale to live with the elves." "Oh hey wait is that not Bilbo's ring? Can I eat it please!?!?!" asked Pippin "NO! Can't you see that I am trying to say that it is the one ring that the Lord Sauron made!" yelled Gandalf "Oh I am sorry you may continue" said Pippin  
  
Silence  
  
"Gandalf please say something.." Asked Pippin "I am leaving I will return when I have more answers. Keep it secret! Keep it safe!" Said Gandalf "O.K" replied Pippin  
  
Gandalf leaves.  
  
"Hey Marry look at this" said Pippin "Wow what is it Pippin?" Asked Marry "I don't but Gandalf said I couldn't eat it." Pippin said "Hmmmmm do it really matter what he thinks?" asked Marry "No! Now let me see.  
  
Pippin and Marry try eating it but can't seem to break it.  
  
"Well I think we should just do what Gandalf says" said Marry "Ya me too." Replied Pippin  
  
That's all for now maybe it you review I'll get more done  
  
Please review it 


	3. number 3:

"AHHH! You are so stupid butterfly's can't hurt us!" said Pippin "But I swear I heard something please can we just get of the road?" asked Frodo "Fine" said Pippin. Pippin Merry Frodo and Sam all run under a really big tree when a black figure comes up and starts sniffing. Pippin is getting the feeling to put on the ring but marry stops him and then the Black figure goes away. The all run away. "What the hell was that!?" demanded Merry "I don't have a clue but I think it wants the ring." said Pippin "Do you think he wants to eat it because I think my friend's cousin makes rings and I can ask him for one." said Merry "Can we just go! Let me see the ring I think I should be the carrier!" said Frodo " NO Gandalf wants me to take it to Bree and that's what I am gonna do! So anyway now once I have that clear can we please eat something I think we missed afternoon tea." Yelled Pippin  
Ok I know that was really really really short but I just wanted everyone to know that I have not given up on this story and that I will make my chapters longer I promise 


	4. the boat

A/N Ok here I am back to writing my pointless stories. This chapter wont really be funny  
  
because.. Well I don't really know but I am not gonna try to make in funny like the  
  
others. (that is if you thought they were funny) I have tried to improve my  
  
writing a bit so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
It was dark and rainy the next night when Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam were walking  
  
in the woods trying to avoid being seen but the black riders. "So Pippin were is thins  
  
place you are trying to go to?" "Umm it's called Bree. Do any of you know how to get  
  
there?" Pippin ask quietly. Suddenly there was a noise coming for a tree close to them. "I  
  
know! I know! Just fallow me and I can lead all of my fellow hobbits there." Responded  
  
Merry. Soon all you would be able to see is a few shadows running in the dark. "Ahh!  
  
Pippin yelled "Whats wrong!" Ahh! He got me!" Suddenly a black rider came out from  
  
Nowhere. By now Merry, Frodo, and Sam were all on the boat waiting for Pippin to  
  
arrive and ready to leave at anytime. "I'm trying! I'm trying! I think- Well I know I am  
  
on the lazy side but I can only try." Pippin screamed. It was time for Pippin to jump to  
  
get on the boat. "Jump Pippin! Jump!" Yelled Merry. "Ah!" Pippin made a huge leap and  
  
made it to the boat just in time before the black rider came and killed him. "Wow I never  
  
knew I could run and jump like that" "Either did I and I thought I knew you" "Hey not to  
  
brake you little talk but how much longer until we get to Bree?" asked Frodo. "20 miles"  
  
replied Merry.  
  
A/N Ok I know it is short and I know I am not going by the book I am going by the  
  
movie cuz I don't own the book. I have read them but I don't own them so all I really  
  
have to check up on is the movie. Yet again I promise to make chapters longer and more  
  
interesting but I have to finish school first. 


	5. bree

A/N Alrighty I am back writing another chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all will continue reading my story. Once again it won't be really funny because it's a serious time I guess so enjoy.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Pippin. After they road the boat for almost an hour they had to start walking in order to get to Bree. Frodo looked at him annoyed. "Will you please stop asking the same question every five minuets?" "Yes Pippin we are almost there. See that big wall there? Well I think that if we get into there we should be able to get to the place Gandalf wanted us to meet him" Merry responded "Well thank you Merry for answering my question"  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Pippin waited for someone to open the door and after waiting a few minuets someone did. "What do you want?" It was a very ugly old man who did not seem very happy but then again who would at this hour. "Umm We are heading for the Prancing Pony" Pippin said a little scared (A/N I think that is how you spell it sorry if I am wrong) "What are four hobbits from the shire doing out here right now? Shouldn't you all be home in your little beds in the Shire?" The grouchy man asked (A/N I don't remember if the are in or out of the Shire so lets just pretend they are) " Yes we should but we are not because" there was a long pause " Because we are here on business" Sam yelled right before Pippin could think of a better answer "Ok. Ok I didn't mean any harm. You may enter." They old man said.  
  
Pippin didn't really like this town. There were a lot of tall men there and they all looked rude and mean. "There I see the place we need to be. Let's hurry before anyone talks to us." Frodo said silently.  
  
"Hello is anybody home?" Pippin said as they walked up to the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall older man. "May I help you?" he asked "Umm. Yes you can. Umm is Gandalf the Gray here?" Pippin asked sounding a little scared "Gandalf? Gandalf! Oh yes I know who he is but he is not here." The Big man replied "What do you mean he is not here?!" Frodo let out "Mr. Frodo please stay calm. He will be here soon." Sam said "Ya he will be here soon so let's just sit down and have some beer." Said Pippin  
  
A/N Alright I am leaving it off there because I might add another chapter today. I tried to make it longer and it would be longer but I am going away tomorrow and I wont be back for awhile so I wanted to add as much as I could before I leave so please just read and review 


	6. the fight

A/N I am adding another chapter but it probably won't be long because I can't really write fighting scenes good but I will not forget to write the other ones longer. If you have any suggestions or questions you can e-mail at bizaro_chic111@yahoo.ca anyway back to the story.  
  
"My God Pippin how many beers is that? Like 5?" Frodo said "No it's not 5 Frodo. It's 10." Pippin responded "How are we going to walk all day tomorrow if you are sick the whole time? And what if Gandalf comes in right now and see you like this? He will be very upset." "Well if Gandalf was here like he promised he would be then we would not be in this situation." I can't believe Pippin actually said something that made sense. Well I knew it was possible but whenever he should say something good he doesn't. Why can't he just be as smart as me? "Frodo I would like it if you would please leave the table. You are distracting me. Go away." Pippin said "What!? Why do I have to leave the table? I was here first!" "No Merry was here first you were here second and since Merry was here first I have his permission to tell people to leave and since I am the one in charge here 24/7 I am telling you to leave" Pippin said "Ya Frodo please leave the table you are taking up to much room." Merry added in. "Come on Mr. Frodo I'll come with you. We'll be going to where we are respected more. See you tomorrow Mr. Merry. Mr. Pippin." Sam said  
  
"Stupid Pippin! He thinks he can order everyone around like that. I don't even remember why we decided to come here in the first place. Why we decided to grace him with or presence." Frodo said "You should try to calm down Mr. Frodo. Remember he is probably just drunk so he doesn't know what he is saying. I'm sure he doesn't mean any of it." Sam said "Well for his sake I hope he didn't" "What did you mean by that Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked "Oh you find out all in good time my friend Mwahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
A/N Wait to you find out hahahaha! Anyway I will update soon like tomorrow or next week maybe please review 


	7. just a question

A/N To all who are reading this story I would like to thank you for making it this far and I hope you would continue reading and REVIEWING my story(  
  
"Pippin look at that man who keeps staring at you. He is beginning to freak me out. I mean just look at him it gives me the shivers." Merry said. I know he isn't trying to scare me but he is. "Um.ya well I think he will stop staring at us in a few minuets or I hope he will. Hey old man!" Pippin asked (A/N I don't know his name!! sorry. So he is going to be known as "THE OLD MAN") ".What do you want?" "You see that freaking guy all in black over there? What is his name and would you happen to know if he has ever killed anyone innocent?" What a stupid question especially the end. The old man looked at Pippin oddly "His name is Strider. He comes here every couple of months. He doesn't talk to anyone and no one talks to him and No I don't know if he has ever killed anyone innocent before but he looks like he could have." Oh just great I have a freaky guy in black who may have killed someone innocent in the past staring at me "Merry are we innocent?" I asked him "That's a stupid question. I don't think that that guy has ever killed anyone period." Hm. That's good to hear. "Thanks." I said  
  
"Hey Merry and Pippin come over here Frodo would like to show you something!" Sam yelled out loudly as if he was telling the whole middle earth. God why did he have to be so loud (A/N Who cares if they don't have a God I like using the word.) "Alright were coming! You don't have to yell so loud were like 10 feet apart!" I said  
  
"So what do you want?" "Let me see the ring for like 2 seconds. Please Pippin I just won't to see one thing on it." Hmmm well since he asked so nicely I guess I can let him see it for one second "Ok but what do you want with it?"  
  
A/N Hey I would make it longer but I got to go right now so I will update soon and guess what ne 6 more days till TTT. Just please please please review 


	8. just a joke

(A/N wow I haven't updated in so long.I promise to start updating more but this has  
  
been a hard year for me at school so I haven't really found the time. Yet again not a  
  
long chapter.they will get longer I hope but not till after exams.please review)  
  
"So why did you guys want to hold the ring? I am just asking before I give it to you."  
  
Pippin asked "I am sure Mr. Frodo has his reason but for now I think it would be good  
  
just to let him see it." Hmm.I wonder if I should give it to him. Frodo has always  
  
been my friend so I guess I can trust him. "Here ya go Frodo" Pippin gives Frodo the  
  
ring. "Hahahaha thank you Pippin Mwhahaha!" Said Frodo. What was that weirdo laugh  
  
for? Pippin walks back to were Merry was sitting " Merry I let Frodo see the ring but then  
  
he made a weird laugh and I don't know what it means" Suddenly Frodo and Sam ran  
  
upstairs "Hey what are you doing Frodo come back!!" Merry and Pippin ran upstairs  
  
after Sam and Frodo  
  
"The ring is mine!! Mine, Mine, Mine!!" Frodo yelled out the inn window. "What do you  
  
mean it's yours? Gandalf told me to take it to Rivendale not you! I just said that you  
  
could come to protect me since I am a lazy hobbit who gets scared to easily!! Give it  
  
back!!!" Pippin yelled back at him suddenly Strider (A/N I am gonna call him Strider  
  
because that's what the hobbits call him) came up behind Frodo and took the ring from  
  
him and gave it back to Pippin "Hey that's not fair!! It was just a game to scare Pippin"  
  
Frodo yelled "It was?? I thought that you said  
  
"Sam come on you have to get a better memory remember I said it was just a joke?"  
  
Frodo said giving Sam an unpleasant look.  
  
"Uh yes it was all a joke. I told Frodo to do that. It was all my fault." Sam replied  
  
"Hmm. We will see later." Strider said  
  
"Hey who are you anyway?" Merry asked Strider  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out. For now you may call me Strider. I  
  
have been watching you and your "so called" friends all night long and I want you to  
  
know that I know what it is that troubles you so. I do not expect you to trust me yet but I  
  
need to get you out of here quickly.  
  
(A/N ya it's really really short but I have a big test to study for right now so I have to go  
  
but I will try my hardest to update really soon and to make the chapters longer and to  
  
make it funny.. hey at least I try.) 


	9. a little chat

(A/N hey everyone I am back again even though tomorrow I start my exams and I have feeling I should be studying instead of attempting to write my story but oh well)  
  
"So Strider, where are you taking us?" I asked. I didn't know where this man was taking us but I had a feeling we should fallow him. He can protect us. "Pippin, I shall take you to Rivendale for I know Gandalf will not be coming any time soon or he would have been here already". He replied. How does this man even know that we should be going to Rivendale in the first place and how does he know that Gandalf wont be coming? "As I said before Master Pippin you can trust me." Strider said after seeing the strange look on Pippins face. "Come now we most be quick we do not want the nazgul on our tail. (A/N sorry I couldn't get the right symbol for the nazgul and I am sorry if I spelt it wrong)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finally! Merry thought to himself. They get to rest. They have been walking the whole day trying to get closer to Rivendale but to him it seemed like they weren't getting any closer. He had noticed Pippin talking to the man named Strider earlier on during the day but he never got a change to ask him what the were talking about. Maybe they were talking about ditching Frodo and Sam who were walking at the end of the line staying quiet. He had wondered if there performance earlier on that day was true and if Frodo really meant to take the ring from Pippin.  
  
"A lot on your mind?" Merry jumped when Pippin started talking to him. He most have been in deep thought. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about what Frodo and Sam really meant when they took the ring from you and how does this Strider fellow know about Gandalf and the ring?" "I just don't know anymore. I thought Frodo was my fiend but its hard to say now and I think we should trust the Strider because he seems to know the way to Rivendale." I guess your right. Well we better get to bed soon so we will have enough energy for tomorrow." I said "ok you right"  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N hey I know I haven't always kept to my word buy saying I will update soon but I am really gonna try to have something up by next week but there are no promises. The next chapter should have. The ringwraths and arwen) 


End file.
